UH-60 Blackhawk (Tarakian Variants)
"Again, Unique Tarakian Variants, will do write up later to explain the Differences from the Real life models" History It was quite clear that the UH-1 Huey was starting to show it's ineffectiveness, in the Previous Years, the Tarakian Army relied on the CH-47C Chinook, but the Chinook was a medium lift transport helicopter not suited for what it was being used for, the Chinook although old itself was an excellent tandem helicopter and was sure to remain in service for years to come, the Tarakian Army issued a request for a replacement of the Bell UH-1H Huey Helicopter, In 1972 Sikorsky Aircraft Corporation introduced the YUH-60A Helicopter, it went on to win the competition and received the designation UH-60A Blackhawk Helicopter. The UH-60A was a revolutionary piece of technology for it's time, beating out many of the Soviet Designs used by Neighbors Sal-Kar and Morskoj. The UH-60A Blackhawk spawned several models across the Tarakian Military, the Airforce requested a Modified UH-60 and installed their PAVE system into the Helicopter creating the HH-60G Pavehawk, the Navy soon followed developing the SH-60 Seahawk and it's offspring the HH-60J Jayhawk, while these were just the basic models many more models would follow and upgrades would also appear across the family of helicopters. Operational History The first recorded operation conducted was during 1976, the Tarakian Army used two UH-60A Blackhawk Helicopters during Operation Snatch, to grab a Sal-Kari High Value Target, the Operation went Flawlessly. Since then the Blackhawk and it's sisters have served in almost every major operation to date. Future The future of the Blackhawk Helicopter is uncertain with no replacement in sight, the UH-60 Blackhawk Series has been serving in the Tarakian Army for 73 Years since it's introduction, although the Tarakian Army has been upgrading and extending the life of the Blackhawk. The same goes with the Pavehawk and Seahawk. Army Use The Tarakian Army was the first branch to select the YUH-60A(S-70A) Helicopter as it's medium lift and transport helicopter to replace the aging UH-1 Iroquois received years earlier. Airforce Use The Tarakian Airforce requested samples of the Tarakian Army UH-60A Blackhawk Helicopter, they soon realized the effectiveness of this platform and ordered several dozen Helicopters and designated them HH-60H Pavehawk, the Tarakian Airforce HH-60H uses the PAVE System. Navy Use The Tarakian Navy soon commissioned a version of the Blackhawk, known as the SH-60 Seahawk, the Seahawk differs in many ways from the Army Blackhawk and Airforce Pavehawk. The Navy installed their LAMPS(Light Airborne Multipurpose System) platform into these helicopters. Coastguard Use The Tarakian Coastguard operates a total of 15 helicopters, they are modified Navy SH-60B Seahawk Helicopters. Electronics AN/APG-62 PAVE Variants and Upgrades *'YUH-60A': Trial Blackhawk. Sikorsky Trial Variant of the Blackhawk. *'UH-60A Blackhawk': First Production Model. Small differences from trial Variant. *'UH-60C Blackhawk': Modified Model. Modified Blackhawk with Command and Control Equipment. *'UH-60L Blackhawk': Second Production Model. Upgraded UH-60A with T700-GE-701C Turboshaft, improved durability gearbox and updated flight control system. *'UH-60M Blackhawk': Third Production Model. Improved design wide chord rotor blades, T700-GE-701D Turboshaft, improved durability gearbox, Integrated Vehicle Management Systems(IVHMS) computer, and new glass cockpit. *'UH-60TL Blackhawk': Modified Lancer Model. Modified UH-60L Blackhawk with suppressed Rotor hub, T700-GE-701D Turboshaft and Durability improvements, known as the Tactical Lancer by Pilots. *'HH-60A Pavehawk': Prototype HH-60 Model. Modified UH-60A with Combat Search and Rescue Equipment. *'HH-60G Pavehawk': First Production Model. Modified Blackhawk helicopter equipped with the Airforces PAVE System. *'YSH-60B Seahawk': Developmental Model. *'SH-60B Seahawk': First Production Model. First Production Seahawk, the SH-60B is no longer use by the Tarakian Navy, all have been sold. *'SH-60D Seahawk': Second Production Model. Older Anti-Submarine Warfare Helicopter, replaced by the MH-60R, No longer in Navy Service. *'SH-60F Oceanhawk': Third Production Model. Third generation Seahawk, redesignated Oceanhawk, Anti-Submarine Warfare Capable. *'MH-60S Knighthawk': First Production Model. Modified UH-60L Blackhawk designed for Navy Special Operations. *'MH-60R Seahawk': Fourth Production Model. Fourth Generation Seahawk, Anti-Submarine Warfare Helicopter, folding rotor blades and tail section for storage on Carriers and ships, Also designed for Naval Special Warfare. *'HH-60H Rescuehawk': First Production Model. Combat Search and Rescue Helicopter, also equipped with folding rotor blades and tail section for storage. *'HH-60J Jayhawk': Coastguard Model. Modified HH-60H Rescuehawk for Coastguard service. *'MH-60T Jayhawk': Upgraded Coastguard Model. Upgraded HH-60J, the MH-60T uses the T700-GE-401C Turboshaft. Special Purpose Variants *'UH/MH-60X Stealthhawk': Prototype Stealth Model. A Prototype with emphasis on reduced signature and reduced detection, uses the T706-GE-700S Turboshaft, the T706-700S allows the Stealthhawk to run virtually silent if needed. *'MH-60S Pavehawk': Special Operations Model. Modified Army Blackhawk designed to use the Airforces PAVE system. *'MH-60TL Pavehawk D.A.P': Direct Action Penetrator Model. Modified S model, the MH-60 D.A.P is designated as a Gunship. *'MH-60G Pavehawk': Airforce Special Operations CSAR Model. Modified HH-60G Pavehawk with long range fuel tanks, air to air refueling capability and improved FLIR(Forward Looking Infrared) Export Variants *'S-70A-1 Deserthawk': Sal-Kari Army Model. Sal-Kari Army Model, essentially a UH-60A Model Blackhawk, but designed for the Sal-Kari Army, Currently manufactured under license by Seraph Industries in Sal-Kar. *'S-70A-L1 Deserthawk': Sal-Kari Army Model. Sal-Kari Army Aeromedical version. *'AH-60L Battlehawk': Sal-Kari Army Assault Model. Modified S-70A-1 Deserthawk, the AH-60L is designated as a Gunship and is used by the Sal-Kari Army. *'S-70A-11 Blackhawk': Morskojvian Army Variant. Modified Seraph Industries S-70A-1 Deserthawk, Adapted for Morskojvian use. Category:Tarakia Category:Helicopters Category:Transport Helicopters